Siempre juntos
by Fabbii
Summary: Draco y Hermione a pesar de todos los problemas y errores que han cometido, siempre van a estar juntos... Mal summary : el One no es taan malo


Olaaaaaa aquí otro One de Draco y Hermione, tan linda pareja que son xd

Disclamair: todo pertenece a K.R.Rowling, no quero demandas despues

Ya.. aquí les dejo el One, nos encontramos al final…

Ya saben … un fic con post, es un fic feliz xd

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Siempre Juntos**

Ahí se encontraba, sentado en su sillón, su fiel amigo. El único sonido era el de la madera quemándose en la chimenea, y lo único que alumbraba, era la tenue luz que provenía de esta misma.

Estaba solo, vivía solo, comía solo, y por las mañanas, no había nadie a quien contemplar ni mirar apenas abriera los ojos. Siempre en la completa soledad. Desde pequeño siempre estuvo solo, sus padres mandaban a sus sirvientes para que lo vieran, nunca estuvieron junto a él. Sus amigos, nunca fueron amigos verdaderos y aunque, estuviera rodeado de personas, se sentía solo de la misma forma…

Y ahora, su único gran amor… lo engaño, lo dejo por otro. Siempre recordaba como los pilló esa vez. La casa era un desastre, toda la ropa de ambos, estaba tirada por todas partes, excepto su biblioteca. Sus ropas, formaban un camino hacia la pieza donde compartían ambos… y todo por abandonarla para darle los mejores lujos, después de que perdió todo. La descuidó. Ese fue su error.

Todos sus sueños, los que tenía para él y para ella, se rompieron, se fueron lejos de donde se encontraba, a otra dimensión. Los recordaba, y los veía como un cuentos de hadas, tan lejano a lo que era la realidad, tan lejano a como era la vida en estos momento para él, tan lejano de él… todo tan lejano.

Ya no aguantaba mas sentado, se paro y se acercó a la chimenea, su fuego lo hipnotizaba, le daba una paz, por muy poca que sea, una esperanza para poder seguir. Cuando su ventana sonó de golpe, no quiso ir a cerrarla. El fuego peligraba con la corriente de viento que entro, pero no le importaba.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, le llegaban recuerdos, imágenes. Ella gimiendo al compás junto a otro hombre que no era él. Lo asaltaban día y noche, en el lugar en que estuviera, siempre los recordaba.

Y justo, en estos momentos, ni siquiera, la podía llamar, ya no estaba al lado suyo, ni verla, ni sentirla como antes. La perdonaría sin pensarlo 2 veces. Ella se había ido sin él y para siempre, muy lejos.

De repente…

La vio, estaba en su sillón, con la mirada fija en él, triste. Se levantó y camino. Su meta era llegar junto a él, pero vaciló y se detuvo.

La copa que sostenía Draco Malfoy, se cayo y se rompió al caer, al igual que todo el tiempo que estaba a su alrededor, quebrando el silencio. Porque él era, Draco Malfoy en la sem.-oscuridad de la habitación con Hermione Granger al frente de él.

La estaba observando, estaba igual como la ultima vez, los mismos ojos, la misma cara, el mismo pelo castaño, hasta la misma ropa, solo que gastada y sucia… pero faltaba algo. Su sonrisa, ya no era la misma. Era vacía, triste, pidiendo perdón sin separar sus labios, llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Pidiendo volver, pidiendo volver a sus brazos, a él…

Todos los sentimientos y emociones se centraron en ella, todo el tiempo que deseaba volver a verla, tocarla, besarla… ahora que la tenía en frente suyo, no se movía y tampoco reaccionaba. El rencor lo movió y no el amor, se dio media vuelta y no la vio mas, sin embargo, seguía detrás de él. ¿Cómo avanzo? Draco no la sintió.

La ventana volvió a sonar y al fin sintió sus manos en sus hombros. Si era un sueño, ¿Cómo la podía sentir? Si era la realidad, ¿Qué se supone que hace ahí tocándolo?

Se decidió y la enfrento. Para Draco, era imposible odiarla, no podía no quererla, ni guardarle rencor. Simplemente no podía… la amaba mas que el cielo.

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos cristalinos de Hermione. Necesitaba expresarle todo lo que sentía.

- ¡Perdo…! – fue interrumpida por los dedos de él. Apenas se fijo en que iba hablar, avanzo rápido hacia ella.

- Shhh – las manos se pasaron en cada una de las majillas de Hermione. Era real, no era un sueño. La podía sentir, tocar… la beso en la frente, aspirando su aroma. Hermione se apoyo en su pecho para luego abrazarlo por su cintura y él, le devolvió el gesto.

- No es necesario, desde siempre te perdone. – le dijo en su oído – porque te amo y nunca lo dejare de hacer.

Hubo un silencio largo, en el cual, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos. De apoco, se acercaron. Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus cuerpos vibraban, querían aquel contacto, lo necesitaba. Sus labios al fin se tocaron suavemente, lo estaban haciendo durar, era tan mágico ese momento. Cada segundo, minuto, necesitaban más. Sus manos cobraron vida, necesitaban tocarse. La ropa empezaba a estorbar…

Para él, todo tan real, tan verdadero, tan solidó aquellos segundos, minutos… todo parecía un sueño… hecho realidad.

Se tendieron en la alfombre, no paraban de besarse, de sentirse ya libres para el otro. Estaba todo listo y llego el momento de fundirse en cuerpo y alma, transformándose en un solo ser.

Se sentía en el mismo cielo. Había esperado tanto y ahora… podía estar con ella para siempre. Sin rencores, sin engaños, sin mentiras. La tenía de vuelta a su lado, la luz volvió a aparecer en su corazón.

- ¿No es un sueño? – preguntó Draco de forma inocente. Hermione solo lo miró, y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Qué hiciste para volver Hermione? – Otra preguntó, estaba exigiendo respuesta. La tomo de la cintura protectoramente.

- Nunca me fui amor, siempre estuve tan cerca de ti pero tan lejos. – contesto de una forma tímida.

- Nunca confiaste en mí – le enrostro a Hermione con un tono de voz bajo, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano libre.

- Cuando te necesité, no estuviste aquí. Trabajas todo el día, salías siempre… cuando llego él. – Su voz se quebró, pero iba a seguir, empezó y la iba a escuchar – me ayudó cuando lo necesite, al principio fue mi amigo y se transformo en… - esas dos palabras se quedaron en su boca sin salir…

- Dilo – exigió Draco.

- Mi… mi amante, me entrego compañía, era lo único que pedía, necesitaba alguien que me dijera palabras de amor, me diera una caricia, un beso…

- Lo hice para darte lo mejor que hay en el mundo, digno de ti, lo mejor…

- Solo te quería a ti, por eso me casé contigo, como eras de preocupado, cuando me despertaba triste en Hogwarts y me alegrabas el día. Cuando se murió mi gato, me apoyaste y salí. Estaba enamorada de ti. Sigo enamorada…

- Nunca me lo dijiste, amor…

- No podía decírtelo, no te encontraba en casa. Sin darte cuenta, pero con las razones y motivos correctos, te trasformaste en lo que era tu padre.

Esas palabras, taladraron los oídos de Draco. Se le congelo el tiempo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta del daño que hacía? ¿Cuándo se transformó, en lo que siempre odió? ¿Valió la pena trabajar tanto? ¿Sirvió de algo? Aunque sea un poco…

- Aunque me hiciste esas cosas, nunca nada ni nadie justificaría el hecho de que te engañe. Mi daño fue mucho más que el tuyo. Lo que hice fue asqueroso. Pero ahora me doy cuenta.

"Nos echaste de la casa, tiraste mis cosas por la ventana, no te culpo, estabas en todo tu derecho. En ese momento, creía que fui feliz. Al fin podríamos ir a vivir junto a él, sin más engaños… Pero cuando llegamos a su casa, todo lo que era él, no resulto ser mas que un montón de mentiras."

"Era un asesinó en serie, del cual siempre hablaban. Su casa estaba llena de cadáveres de gente, los tenía como trofeos. Junto a su hermano, me obligaron a subir al auto, luego de que vi toda esa masacre, quise volver a tu lado, aunque ya no me amaras".

"El accidente sucedió en el puente. No morimos los tres, solo uno… fue mi amante. Su hermano y yo, nos arrastro el río. Estaba herida, apenas podía moverme y en un momento, casi muriéndome. Sabía demasiado como para dejarme ir y tampoco me mataba, no era capaz, el que se encargaba de eso, era su hermano. Me odiaba. Y yo tampoco podía hacer nada para defenderme, no tenía mi varita."

- ¿No pudiste escapar? ¿Ni pedir ayuda? – interrumpió Draco levantando una ceja.

- Si, pero solo hasta ahora... – contesto tímidamente Hermione.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Todo este tiempo, me mantuvo como su prisionera, me humillaba. ¡Hasta me hizo ver mi propio funeral!... Te vi a ti, amor, destruido. Seguía herida. Estaba en una camioneta, tan cerca de ti, pero él no me dejo, me estaba apuntando con su varita. De vez en cuando, hacía que te viera, me llevaba a nuestra asa y me hacía observarte desde lejos. Eran enemigos de tu padre y del apellido Malfoy también, me utilizaron para llegar hasta ti".

"Te querían destruir. Y lo consiguieron."

Draco ahora sólo la miraba. Todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. Los errores de ambos. Era como si la vida, como si esta vida, no quisiera verlos juntos, pero esta noche, sus errores, empezaron a borrarse de apoco.

- Estaba durmiendo en la camioneta y le pegue en la cabeza con un palo que recogí. Lo deje, me vine corriendo hacía ti. No sabía donde estaba, pero, mis pasos me guiaron. ¡Lo siento tanto Draco! – gritó. Al fin Hermione Granger, se había desahogado.

- Te creo amor. No se como, no sabía explicarlo en esos momentos, hasta ahora. Siempre te sentí cerca mió, quizás haya sido que, nunca te fuiste de mi corazón.

- Te amo tanto Draco – dicho esto, le dio un besos en sus manos.

- Y yo te amo a ti – dándole otro beso, pero esta vez en la comisura de sus labios. Luego del beso, Draco volvió a hablar.

- No se si sientes esto, pero este "ahora" no es para nosotros, no creo que podamos estar juntos, va a ver algo que lo impida siempre.- con un tono resignado.

- Siento lo mismo, pero creo, que en algún momento y lugar, encontraremos nuestro sitio.

Se escuchó un ruido en las plantas. Y un ladrillo junto a una nota entro por una ventana rompiéndola…

Draco corrió y toma la nota. En su rostro, se dibujo una sonrisa.

- No va a poder vencernos, ¿verdad amor? - la miro a los ojos junto a otra sonrisa diferente a todas las de esta noche. Era de triunfo.

Hermione entendió todo sin más. Ya nada le importaba, sólo quería estar con Draco. Y ese tipo junto a todo, no iban a vencer.

- En estos momentos, debe estar entrando por la cocina con intención de matar. Aquí tengo nuestras varitas…

- ¿Crees en algún sitio después de todo esta vida? - pregunto Hermione poniéndose una camisa de Draco y tomando su varita.

- Solo si estoy junto a ti, no me importaría vagar por el universo o estar en el mismo infierno. Sólo si estas conmigo.

- Solo contigo, ya me siento en el mismo paraíso. Juntos por…

- SIEMPRE – esto último lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y se tomaron de la mano para bajar. Pero antes, se dieron un beso tierno, sin pasión, sino de entrega. Se separaron apenas, querían permanecer juntos de esa forma, pero tenían que bajar.

En el living, Draco y Hermione encontraron a su enemigo. Los 3 estaban preparados, los 3 con las varitas arriba y listos para lanzar hechizos. El enemigo no imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

Hermione y Draco, se miraron esperando la autorización del otro, agarrándose y afirmándose aun más fuerte tomados de la mano, y ambos, sacaron mucho más valor para enfrentar esta situación.

- No van a salir de esta juntos, al menos, uno de ustedes, morirá – amenazó.

- Te equivocas – dijo Draco de manera desafiante.

- Siempre estaremos juntos – apoyo Hermione.

La mirada de ambos, echaba fuegos y se fijaron en él. Mostraban decisión y determinación, era el momento… al fin iban a poder estar juntos, felices los dos, sin dejar anda a atrás, donde alguien más pudiera sufrir…

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Draco, en un susurro que solo escucho Hermione.

- Siempre que estés conmigo – contesto Hermione abrazando por la cintura a Draco y él paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

Al fin, podrían ser felices, comenzarían de nuevo en alguna parte, en el olvido y solo preocupando se del presente, de ellos dos por siempre. Se dirigieron la ultima mirada, sonrisa. Ya estaba decidido, iban a ser felices por siempre…

- ¡COFRINGO! – gritaron ambos… y justo en ese mini-segundo, pudieron unir por ultima vez sus labios…

La casa voló en pedazos con todo lo que había adentro…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Se me vino a la mente en clases de Religion y historia. Lindas clases xd.

Ojala que les haya gustado y porfaaaa dejen un review aunqee sea para destruir el One. Pero den fundamentos para mejorar.

Besoos nos vovlemos a leer en algun otro fic o One (:


End file.
